


heartbeat

by CapnWinghead



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Clark Kent, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnWinghead/pseuds/CapnWinghead
Summary: Bruce Wayne went missing over Gotham Harbor.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 22
Kudos: 392





	heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a prompt fill from my tumblr account. For the prompt “Did they touch you or hurt you? Who was it? Are you okay?".
> 
> Hope you like it!

Bruce Wayne went missing over Gotham Harbor.

No one knew anything. Clark smashed through a black government SUV on his landing but he paid the FBI agent no mind. He weaved through the crowd, quickly finding Officer Dick Grayson in the center. He was technically only there to give a statement as Bruce Wayne’s next of kin. Of course, Dick had sweet talked his way into gaining as much information as the agents would allow.

The Wayne Enterprises jet had been hijacked which made this a federal crime. Outside of Dick’s jurisdiction and far above a beat cop’s authority, but the FBI was no match for Oracle. She already had a feed running to all of the bats on the ground. It was now that Clark realized there was some benefit to being in Oracle’s inner circle. Here he was, deemed one of the most powerful men in the world, and he was at the mercy of Bruce’s trusted few.

He strode forward, his bright red cape catching eyes in the dark Gotham landscape. Even in the middle of the day, there was a dim, dingy tint to the buildings around them. Dick locked eyes with him, smiling as he stepped away from one of the GCPD patrolmen. He quickly moved forward, touching Clark’s shoulder.

“Do you think it wise for Superman to be here right now?” His eyes were sharp, though his smile remained congenial. “Draw attention to that side of his life?”

“What do they know?” Clark asked, cutting to the point.

“Bruce wouldn’t want this level of attention,” Dick tried and Clark knew he meant well. He did, but he’d spent the past hour running through every worst-case scenario.

That the Joker had finally figured out Bruce’s identity, that he’d been taken by Ra’s once again, that he’d been taken by one of Clark’s enemies. That they’d been discovered. The worst – that this wasn’t foul play at all and Bruce’s jet had simply gone down as a form of equipment malfunction. That Clark hadn’t heard anything because there was nothing to hear.

Because Bruce was already dead.

“Hey, Big Blue, you know I’m right,” Dick said, trying for a smile. It didn’t quite reach his eyes. He steered Clark over to the side, his voice low. “Whatever I find out, I’ll tell you but, we can’t work if the media circus decides to look into why Superman left Metropolis to look into a simple kidnapping.”

Clark held his gaze, a heavy weight on his chest. His eyes grew warm, his voice rough. “I can’t hear him, Dick.” Blue eyes widened, mouth falling open in surprise. “For the first time since I can remember, I can’t hear him. I can’t hear his heartbeat. If,” his voice broke off and he took a deep breath. “I need to be here. I can’t just go home.”

Dick nodded once, returning to the crowd for a moment before he spoke, “Go back to homebased and wait there. I’ll come back as soon as I hear something, okay? In the meantime, you can get an update from O.”

Clark reluctantly stepped back, watching as Dick returned to the agent he’d managed to sweet talk into giving him some information. Deep down, Clark knew Dick had given him a mission, or the guise of one, to keep him busy. He clearly knew Clark had to have something to keep himself busy or he’d drive himself crazy in the silence.

That was just it – Clark knew he’d spent several years of his life without Bruce. Years spent in Smallville and then Metropolis before they’d even met. He’d spent all that time without knowing the sound of Bruce’s heartbeat. Now, he found the quiet near unbearable. His senses overladen as he listened for it, the steady thrum scoring his life.

Following Dick’s instruction, he touched down outside the manor. Moments later, Alfred let him in, quickly letting him down into the cave where he found Oracle on the big screen. Damian’s voice came over the comms, “Penguin hasn’t seen him.” A loud grunt of pain and a crack sounded, turning Clark’s stomach. “I’m certain he’s telling the truth this time.”

“Selina hasn’t seen him,” Tim chimed in, the sound of rushing air in the background. “Dead end on this side of town.”

“Same here, O. Cass and I searched every nook and cranny down at the docks. No sign of Dent or the Black Mask and word on the street is Batman’s alive and well. No one’s bragging yet,” Dinah replied.

“And Ra’s?” Oracle asked.

“My contacts tell me he hasn’t been seen stateside the past few months. If you believe that,” Jason said, coming to stand beside Clark. He nodded in greeting, scratching at his chin. “I don’t know where else to look.”

“Have we checked the water?” Clark asked, his heart pounding.

The lines were quiet, Jason’s eyes were furtive, almost cautious. “We haven’t.” He looked to the screen where Oracle’s icon spread across the monitor.

“Superman, Clark,” she amended, “our systems are interconnected. There are trackers in Bruce’s planes, his watch, his phone, and several other places he hasn’t even shared with me. When the plane went down, it sent a signal to my computer. The time elapsed would be two hours and twenty-three minutes by my count. So, if he was in there…”

Clark’s eyes burned and he paced a few steps, trying to calm his thoughts. He stiffened, turning around towards the computer screen. “Two hours and twenty-three minutes.”

“Yes.”

“Two hours,” he hissed, rage igniting his blood as he sped forward, slamming his fists into the desk. “You waited two hours to call me?” he demanded.

“Clark,” Oracle began as Jason moved forward.

“Hey, listen, hot pants, we don’t call the Justice League whenever Bruce takes a little siesta, alright? They hardly ever call me—”

“This isn’t about you,” Clark spat. “This is about knowing Bruce was in trouble and not calling me.”

Dinah tried to interject, “We didn’t think it was going to spiral out into something bigger—"

“Because if you had—" Clark continued.

“This is a regular Tuesday for us,” Jason tried.

“If you had,” Clark repeated, “he’d be standing here beside me and you wouldn’t be running around the entire damn city trying to find my partner!”

Jason’s jaw tensed, averting his gaze as the rest of the team fell silent. Clark’s chest heaved, every breath a struggle as his vision swam and he stepped back from the computer console. “Excuse me.”

As he moved further into the depths of the caves, he heard Stephanie’s voice. “How long has Superman been boning Batman and why is this the first I’m hearing about it?”

“Stephanie!” Dinah shouted.

Clark moved far into the darkness, the sounds of wings overhead chilling him to the bone. It was cooler down here, muggy and damp. Bruce didn’t spend a lot of time down here, though there were entrances. Clark had come to help Damian feed the bats once when his left arm was out of commission. He hadn’t spoken much, his cheeks reddening at being placed on Clark’s shoulders, but he’d thanked Clark.

That was the thing about the bats, they never asked for help until it was necessary. Dinah had managed to make it into Oracle’s circle. Huntress as well, though Clark got the sense Barbara left her out whenever possible. Kon had gained Drake’s trust, similarly to the way the Titans had gained Grayson’s trust. But when it pertained to Bruce, it was a family matter. Clark and everyone else were cast aside, it seemed.

Clark stopped, standing in the dark and taking a few deep breaths. Feeling the cool air on his skin, the chill permeating his clothes, the scent, the sounds of the water. The wings overhead. The quiet breathing. The feel of the cotton shirt and pants he’d borrowed from Bruce. The quiet splash in the water. The scent of Bruce’s soap on the shirt Clark had held to his nose for a few moments, aware that Alfred had respectfully stepped away. A quiet grunt followed by heavy panting.

Someone was coming.

Clark tensed, bracing himself in the water as he waited. It was dark, the light from the heart of the cave left far behind. Clark pinpointed the intruder’s location, listening to their unsteady gait and raced forward, ready to attack. Seconds before contact, he heard a sound that stopped him in place.

Dick shuffled forward, clutching his ribs with a grimace, his lip split and bleeding. He tried for a smile. “Hey, Supes. I think I found ‘im.”

Clark rushed forward, helping him back to the heart of the cave. “What happened to you?”

Dick started to explain when Jason caught sight of them, wide eyes narrowing in anger as he hurried forward to take up Dick’s left side. “What the hell happened to you?” he demanded.

Clark stepped back as Jason helped Dick over to a nearby cot, glowering as he stripped down the top half of Dick’s suit and checked him out. He pressed down on Dick’s side, cursing at the muffled groan he received. “Yeah, that’s a broken rib you fucking dummy. Bad enough the Big Bat disappeared. I don’t need to find you in the morgue, too.”

“Jason,” Dick hissed, eyes cutting to Clark. “I’m fine.” He shifted, reaching into his boot and pulling out a keycard. “Got a lead. I think you’ll find him there.”

Clark took the card, stepping back as Alfred arrived. He quickly took over seeing to Dick’s wounds as Jason grabbed his jacket. At Clark’s look Jason’s nose wrinkled, “You think I’m letting you go in alone?”

+

When they arrived, Batgirl and Robin were already there. It was a large black site, gone dark after Red Robin cut the power. Clark listened intently but he still couldn’t hear the familiar thrum of Bruce’s heartbeat. There was a quiet click and he turned to find Cassandra taking out one of the guards, Robin quickly following her lead.

They descended the stairs and came to a pair of sealed doors. Clark smashed through them, quickly taking out the men behind them. Gunfire sounded, Jason turning off into a hall, tackling a few men and disappearing from view. Batgirl disappeared into the darkness leaving Robin following behind Clark.

In the last room, Clark found a man on a bed, still.

Bruce.

Clark stopped in place, everything else fell away. All he could see was Bruce lying on the bed, battered and bruised. His chest still, no sign of his heart beating. No sign that he was even breathing.

A small weight slammed into him as Robin rushed past. He pulled something from his belt and stabbed Bruce in the arm with it, stepping back moments later. He pressed a finger to his ear, “It’s in Pennyworth. How long before it takes effect?”

Clark blinked, his cheeks wet as he watched. Within minutes, the longest Clark had ever endured, Bruce’s color returned and he took a slow, rattling breath. His eyes fluttered open, brow furrowed in pain. And there it was –

The steady drum of Bruce’s heart, the familiar cadence slowed down as if played in half time. Clark’s knees grew weak, watching on helplessly as Bruce came to awareness, pressing a hand to his chest. There was a near silent footstep and he turned to find Cassandra studying him quietly.

“Go on,” she said softly, a smile in her voice.

Clark moved forward, standing beside Robin as Bruce looked to him, surprise evident.

“Did they touch you or hurt you? Who was it? Are you okay?”

Clark took his hand, stomach twisting as Bruce’s eyes widened and cut to Damian’s furtively. He helped Bruce from the table, gathering him in his arms as the others stepped back. They found their way outside before Clark even realized, his eyes caught on Bruce’s form, taking in every cut and bruise, scanning his body for broken bones.

Once outside, he rose slowly in the air. “I’ll meet you back in the cave,” Bruce said and Clark shot into the air.

+

Bruce had three cracked ribs, a cracked tibia and a broken wrist. Alfred marked a month or so before he could go back out in the suit. Of course, he knew better than to believe Bruce would listen.

For now, he complied, lying back on the cot in the Batcave. The others were gathered around the console giving Oracle an update. Clark sat at Bruce’s side, his hand resting on the blanket and safely a few inches away from Bruce’s.

“You really gave me a scare,” Clark said. Bruce turned towards him, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he smiled. Clark’s chest tightened and he took Bruce’s hand up, kissing his knuckles. “I mean it.”

Bruce turned sluggishly towards the group gathered several feet away before returning to Clark. “Tetradotoxin. Slowed my heart rate to the point where it was too slow to track.”

“So, they were my enemies?”

“No, they were mine.” He licked his lips, blinking up at him slowly. “They weren’t trying to avoid Superman, they were trying to disable my trackers. As a failsafe they stop transmitting once my heart appears to stop.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t want my kids to get themselves killed trying to rescue a dead man.” He studied their hands. “Did you tell them?”

“Bruce,” he began.

“We agreed to keep this a secret.”

“So much so that I wasn’t told you were missing until it was too late for me to help you,” Clark said, his voice rough. “Bruce, I can’t do this anymore.”

Bruce’s eyes widened, breath catching. “What are you saying?”

“All the secrecy, the lying, not being able to tell anyone… you may be used to that kind of thing but I’m not.”

“You’re ending this.”

Clark closed his eyes, pressing his lips to the back of Bruce’s hand. “I want to be in a relationship with someone that can tell their family about me. I don’t want to be left on the outside.”

“You didn’t have to tell us, man.” Clark opened his eyes to find Jason standing before them, his arms crossed as he fought back a smile.

Damian sneered, leaning into Dick’s side as he ruffled his brother’s hair. “It was disgustingly obvious,” the boy added.

“I didn’t know,” Stephanie whined, turning to the others. “You guys left me in the dark.”

Cassandra stepped forward, touching Bruce’s cheek with her finger. “Happy.”

Bruce smiled, taking her hand. “I’m sorry about what happened here today,” Dick said, his eyes clear blue and honest. “If we’d known – if we’d been sure, we would have told you but… we’re used to keeping everything in the inner circle.”

“We didn’t realize you’d become a part of it, is all,” Jason said with a glare for Bruce.

Clark looked to each of their faces, caught off guard. When he returned to Bruce, he found the man watching him curiously. “Really?” Clark asked.

Bruce nodded once, squeezing his hand. “Superman can’t show up every time Bruce Wayne is in danger.”

“Unless they’re dating,” Stephanie said with a grin, earning a quiet laugh from Cassandra. “What? Who would put that together?”

“It would mean Bruce Wayne couldn’t go on dates with Clark Kent or risk the wrath of Lois Lane for being a two-timing harlot,” Jason explained.

Stephanie rubbed at her temples with a frown, “This is complicated.”

“Guys?” A voice called out, the screen flashing. They turned towards it as Oracle’s voice came in, a photo appearing. “I think that ship has already sailed.”

A headline:  _ “Is Bruce Wayne dating Superman?" _


End file.
